dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jin (1992)
Perfil thumb|300px|Jin *'Nombre:' 진/ Jin *'Nombre real:' 김석진/ Kim Seok Jin *'Nombre japonés: 'キム・ソクチン/ Kimu sokuchin *'Nombre chino:' 金錫鎮 / Jīn Xīzhèn * Apodos: Car Door Guy, Third from the left, Jinnie, Worldwide handsome *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang-Gwangcheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' BigHit Entertainment Temas para Dramas *''Even If I Die, It's You (junto a V)'' tema para Hwarang: The Beginning (2016) Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (2012) Programas de TV * 2017: MC Especial en KBS Gayo Daechukjae con Chanyeol (29.12.17) * 2017: Please Take Care My Refrigerator Ep. 152 y 153 con Jimin (23.10.17) * 2017: '''Let's Eat Dinner Together con Jungkook (Ep. 50) * '''2017: Hello Conselor con Jimin * 2017: '''Top 3 Chef King junto a J-Hope (07.01.17) * '''2016: Law of the Jungle * 2016: MC Especial en M! Countdown junto a Jimin (20.10.16) * 2016: Idol Chef King (14.09.16) * 2016: MC Especial en Inkigayo junto a RM (15.05.16) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín **'Tipo de voz:' Tenor. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (intermedio), mandarín (básico) e inglés (básico). *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Educación:' **Boseong Middle School **Boseong High School **Konkuk University Art Design College Department of Cinema (Especialización en Teatro)(Graduado) **Universidad Cibernética de Hanyang *'Hobbies:' Cocinar, jugar Nintendo, leer mangas y tomar polaroids. *'Especialidades:' Natación y snowboarding *'Color favorito:' Rosa y Azul. *'Actor favorito:' Leonardo DiCaprio. *'Número favorito:' 4. *Cuando tenía 15 años un representante de SM Entertainment lo vio por la calle e intentó que fuese a una audición, pero Jin pensó que era una estafa y no fue. *Ingresó a BigHit Entertainment en el año 2012. El día que hizo la audición para formar parte de la compañía se dirigía a inscribirse en la Universidad de Konguk, en el departamento de teatro. *Su hermano mayor le introdujo en el mundo del Hip-Hop cuando rondaba los 11 años. *Colecciona juguetes de Maple Story y de Mario Bros. *Ha participado en la producción del rap de RM en "No More Dream" y en las canciones "Love is not over", "Fun boys", entre otras. *Sandeul de B1A4 contó en un programa de radio que es parte de un grupo de amigos: los «92 liners», y está compuesto por: él mismo, Baro de B1A4, Ken de VIXX, Moon Byul de MAMAMOO, Hani de EXID y Jin. *Aprendió a tocar guitarra, dando a conocer su avance en un fanmeeting en Japón, donde tocó la versión acústica de "Boy In Luv". *El 8 de mayo del 2015, realizó un cover especial para el día de los padres de la canción “Mom” de Ra.D. *Comparte habitación con SUGA, dice que es una habitación muy tranquila ya que se hablan con la mirada. *Para su cumpleaños número 23 (2015), realizó un cover de la canción “I Love You” de Mate. Cabe señalar que mencionó que era un tema que practicaba cuando era trainee. *El 29 de agosto de 2016 en los ISAC, mientras participaba en un partido de football, un jugador del equipo contrario le dio un codazo por accidente en la nariz provocando que esta sangrara. Tuvo que ser llevado al hospital y no pudo seguir participando. *Tiene un programa especial llamado «Eat Jin». Los vídeos son subidos en el canal de Youtube oficial de BTS y en la Vapp. *Fue visto tocando el piano por primera vez en los SBS Gayo Daejun mientras RM hacía la introducción para "Blood, Sweat & Tears". *El día 18 de febrero de 2016 asistió a la prèmiere de la película Pure Love para apoyar a D.O, quien es el protagonista. *Escribió en casi su totalidad, su canción en solitario "AWAKE" que fue incluida en el álbum del grupo Wings.'' *Cantó por primera vez en un OST junto con V para el drama Hwarang: The Beginning. *Se graduó de la Universidad de Konkuk con grado en «artes cinematográficas» el 22 de febrero del 2017 y una semana después ingresó a la escuela de posgrado de la Universidad Cibernética de Hanyang. *Realizó una colaboración especial junto a Jungkook para el cuarto aniversario de BTS, de la canción ''“So Far Away” del MIXTAPE de Suga. *Su apodo “Worldwide Handsome” es la forma en que Jin comenzó a describirse luego de ser tendencia en Twitter en mayo del 2017 durante los Billboard Music Awards debido a su buena apariencia. *Jin fue incluido en la lista de los 9 idols con las más bellas características faciales según los surcoreanos junto con Song Hye Kyo, Kim Tae Hee, Suzy, Kai (EXO), IU, Irene de Red Velvet, L de INFINITE y Tzuyu de TWICE. *Tenía un perro llamado Jjanggu que fue su mejor amigo por 12 años. El 29 de septiembre 2017 Jjanggu falleció y Jin dio a conocer la noticia en el fancafe oficial. *En la entrevista de ON With Mario López él preguntó que con quien le gustaría tener una colaboración a lo que respondió Shawn Mendes. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería Jin01.jpg Jin02.jpg Jin03.jpg Jin04.jpg Jin05.jpg Jin06-0.jpg Jin06.jpg Jin07.jpg Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo